


Una serie de Besos entre extraños

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónDonghae y Hyukjae siguen encontrándose en lugares aleatorios. La cosa es que Donghae no tiene idea de quién es Hyukjae. Entonces, ¿por qué Hyukjae siempre lo besa cada vez que se encuentran?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Series of Kisses Between Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490327) by cc_kouga. 



El Primer Beso

El primer beso ocurrió un viernes por la noche.

Un Donghae borracho se atrevió a besar a un extraño por culpa de sus amigos igualmente borrachos. Hyukjae estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado con algunos de sus amigos cuando Donghae se acercó, se dejó caer en su regazo y procedió a darle un beso descuidado.

Hyukjae estaba tan sorprendido que estuvo congelado en el lugar. Pero pocos segundos después del beso, se relajó, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mejorar el ángulo y le devolvió el beso. Levantó una mano para descansar en el lado del cuello de Donghae y pasó su pulgar suavemente por la línea de la mandíbula.

Cuando Donghae se retiró, Hyukjae suspiró decepcionado. Miró al hombre en su regazo y sonrió.

—Hola. Eso estuvo bien. Pero debes tener cuidado de a quién besas —amonestó suavemente.

Donghae asintió vigorosamente antes de levantarse y se tambaleó de regreso a su mesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Donghae se despertó con una terrible resaca. Gimió y se hundió más profundamente en su manta. Su mente quedó en blanco sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Las únicas cosas que recordó fueron un beso descuidado y un pulgar acariciando suavemente su línea de la mandíbula.

 

El Segundo Beso

El segundo beso ocurrió un martes por la noche.

Donghae se dirigía a casa luego de reunirse con su equipo de baile. Estaba cansado pero emocionado. Habían ideado una nueva rutina de baile. Además, era una de su nueva canción favorita.

Se concentró en el celular que tenía en la mano mientras miraba el vídeo que tomó durante la práctica para familiarizarse con los pasos, mientras la cabeza se balanceaba con la música que resonaba en sus auriculares. No estaba prestando atención mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la estación de metro.

Tan absorto estaba que se perdió un paso y casi se cayó. Afortunadamente, un par de manos lo agarraron de la cintura y le impidieron caer por las escaleras. Se apresuró a recuperarse mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas ahorrando el celular que colgaba del extremo de sus auriculares.

Pero justo cuando levantó la cara para agradecer a la persona que lo había salvado, sintió que un par de labios lo besaban suavemente. Decir que Donghae estaba sorprendido fue una subestimación leve. Vagamente sintió que las manos que lo sujetaban se habían movido, una se quedó en su nuca mientras que la otra descansaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Los extrañamente familiares labios en los suyos y la mano que frotaba suaves círculos sobre su espalda le devolvieron el recuerdo de un beso descuidado y una sensación de hormigueo a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula.

—También debes tener mucho cuidado de a dónde vas —el extraño que resultó ser Hyukjae quien suspiró cuando terminó el beso—. Por favor, ten más cuidado en tu camino a casa —agregó mientras soltaba a Donghae. Dio una última palmadita en la espalda de Donghae antes de continuar su ascenso, dejando a un Donghae estupefacto en las escaleras.

 

El Tercer Beso

El tercer beso ocurrió un jueves por la tarde.

Donghae estaba buscando a través de la nueva sección de lanzamiento de su tienda de discos favorita. La tienda era pequeña y estaba ubicada en un lugar apartado, por lo que no muchas personas conocen su paradero. Sólo los clientes habituales y algún curioso transeúnte frecuentaban la tienda. De todos modos a la mayoría de la gente prefiere descargarlos en digital.

Ese día en particular, Donghae fue el único cliente allí, junto con el propietario/empleado/cajero. Escuchó la campana seguido del saludo del propietario cuando entró un nuevo cliente.

—Hola Hyung. ¿Mis órdenes están aquí todavía? —oyó decir al recién llegado.

Por alguna razón la voz le parecía familiar. Donghae se encogió de hombros y eligió dos CD para comprar. Se dirigió al mostrador justo cuando el propietario le dio la compra del recién llegado. Donghae hizo cola y esperó su turno, no estaba prestando atención a la persona que tenía delante, estaba ocupado escaneando el estante de venta que se encuentra cerca.

—Gracias Hyung —dijo la persona frente a él mientras completaba su transacción.

Donghae se adelantó y puso sus CD en el mostrador. —Estos dos por favor —dijo.

—Buena elección —escuchó antes de sentir un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Se volvió con incredulidad. ¡¿Un extraño simplemente lo beso?! Se encontró con un desconocido familiar y sonriente, el mismo que lo había salvado, y lo había besado, en las escaleras de la estación de metro.

—Nos vemos —dijo el extraño (¿acosador?) antes de salir de la tienda.

Donghae estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando el propietario dijo —Eso será 34.800 wones.

—Ah, sí —respondió Donghae mientras sacaba su billetera. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que acaba de suceder.

—¿Así que eres el novio de Hyukjae? —dijo el dueño mientras tomaba el dinero de la mano de Donghae.

—¿Hyukjae? —preguntó Donghae.

El dueño lo miró, —Sí, Hyukjae. El que te acaba de besar.

—No. No es mi novio. Ni siquiera lo conozco —Donghae negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

El propietario levantó una ceja cuando le dio a Donghae su compra y cambio, —Bueno, gracias por comprar.

 

El Cuarto Beso

El cuarto beso ocurrió un viernes al mediodía.

Donghae estaba almorzando con Kyuhyun, su junior de la universidad. El clima era agradable, así que decidieron sentarse afuera.

Kyuhyun estaba bebiendo su choco helado, observando a los transeúntes mientras escuchaba distraídamente la perorata de Donghae.

—¡No estoy mintiendo Kyu! Ahí está este bicho raro que me siguió. ¡Y me besó! ¡Dos veces! —dijo Donghae.

—Dijiste que te salvó —Kyuhyun respondió en tono aburrido.

—Sí lo hizo. ¡Pero luego me besó! ¡Dos veces Kyu, no solo una, sino dos veces!—Donghae apuñaló su emparedado con su tenedor.

—¿Te besó dos veces en la escalera? —Kyuhyun dijo de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en los transeúntes.

Donghae fulminó a Kyuhyun una mirada molesta. —¿Estás escuchando? Me besó una vez en la escalera, y luego otra vez en la tienda de discos.

Kyuhyun solo tarareó y continuó bebiendo su choco helado.

Donghae suspiró, —Estoy agradecido de que me haya salvado esa vez. Pero eso no significa que él pueda seguir adelante y besarme. ¡Y lo ha hecho dos veces!

—¿Te salvó dos veces? —preguntó Kyuhyun.

Donghae se mofó. —Ni siquiera me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? Sabes qué, olvídalo. Olvida que alguna vez te dije algo. Olvida que soy tu hyung favorito porque ya no eres mi dongsaeng favorito.

Kyuhyun finalmente miró a un Donghae gruñendo frente a él y sonrió, —Lo siento hyung, solo estaba bromeando.

Donghae solo puso mala cara a la diversión de Kyuhyun.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que hay un bicho raro que te salvó de caerte por las escaleras. Luego te besó. Luego te siguió hasta la tienda de discos y te besó allí. Otra vez. —dijo Kyuhyun solemnemente para apaciguar a Donghae.

Donghae perdió el puchero y asintió vigorosamente a Kyuhyun. —Sí, Kyu. Me besó dos veces.

Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente ante la repetición de "dos veces" de Donghae. —¿Y ni siquiera sabes quién es?

—Bueno, el hyung de la tienda de discos dijo que se llamaba Yookjae o Hyunjae o algo así —Donghae suspiró.

Justo entonces una sombra cayó sobre ambos. Kyuhyun levantó la vista para ver que un transeúnte se había detenido junto a su mesa.

—Es Hyukjae, jagiya —dijo el transeúnte antes de inclinarse y besar la frente de Donghae—. Que aproveche. Lo siento me tengo que ir. Nos vemos por ahí —dijo Hyukjae mientras se alejaba.

Donghae estaba haciendo una buena imitación de un pez abierto mientras veía a Hyukjae alejarse. Se giró y gritó a Kyuhyun. —¿Viste eso? Kyu, dime que viste eso! ¡Es él! ¡Ese acosador! ¡Él me besó! ¡Otra vez!

Kyuhyun estaba bastante sorprendido por el repentino beso que la persona Hyukjae le dio a Donghae, pero la diversión pronto se hizo cargo. Tenía una pequeña idea de quién es Hyukjae.

—¡Eso lo hizo tres veces de que me atacó! ¡Debería informar de esto a la policía! —Donghae aún estaba despotricando.

—Bueno Hyung, para ser justos, lo besaste primero —dijo.

Donghae se congeló y miró a Kyuhyun. —¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo besé primero? ¿Estás loco? —finalmente soltó.

Kyuhyun resopló. —Bueno, estabas borracho, así que tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero él es el hombre que besaste en el bar la semana pasada. Lo recuerdo. Además, si realmente no quieres que te bese, ¿por qué no lo empujaste o mordiste o le pegaste o algo así?

Donghae estaba a punto de constatarle a Kyuhyun, pero no tenía palabras. Pensando en eso, pudo haber hecho  _cualquier cosa._  Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Donghae reflexionó sobre eso por un tiempo, pero se rindió después de que no encontró nada. Se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar el pensamiento para otro día. Tercamente ignoró el pequeño descubrimiento que hizo. A una pequeña parte microscópica de su cerebro le habían gustado esos besos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

El Quinto Beso

El quinto beso ocurrió un lunes por la tarde.

Donghae estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto. Miró al montón de papeles y libros frente a él con disgusto. Uno de sus profesores estaba fuera para asistir a un seminario y su clase fue cancelada. Desafortunadamente, el profesor tuvo la amabilidad de dejar a sus estudiantes un montón de tareas. Aunque las tareas se debían de entregar en dos semanas, Donghae quería terminarlas lo antes posible para poder tener más tiempo para practicar con su equipo de baile. Pero después de pasar tres horas en la biblioteca leyendo libros aburridos, no pudo evitar sentirse somnoliento.

Suspirando, sacó su teléfono y puso la alarma. Va a tomar una pequeña siesta, 30 minutos serían suficientes. No, mejor que sea 45... Qué diablos, una hora no lastimará a nadie. Después de asegurarse de que había establecido la hora correcta para despertarse, Donghae apartó los libros y los papeles, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y se durmió.

Donghae creyó haber oído sonar su alarma, pero el sonido se cortó bruscamente. Estaba vagamente consciente de que alguien se movía cerca de él. Sintió que una mano suave levantó su cabeza de la mesa y deslizó algo suave para amortiguarla. Intentó sentarse, pero la misma mano sostuvo su hombro hacia abajo.

—Shhh. Está bien, solo soy yo jagiya. Vuelve a dormir —ese alguien le susurró.

Donghae no tenía objeciones para dormir más, así que hizo eso. Antes de perder la consciencia, sintió que un par de labios le daban un suave beso en la mejilla.

Donghae se despertó dos horas más tarde cuando un calambre comenzó en su cuello. Gimió mientras levantaba la cabeza lentamente. Alcanzó su teléfono y se quedó sin aliento cuando miró la hora. Se suponía que la alarma sonaría hace una hora. Revisó su teléfono y descubrió que la alarma se había desactivado. Se rascó la cabeza con desconcierto. Estaba seguro de que la había puesto. Entonces gimió. Eso fue una hora desperdiciada en siestas cuando pudo haber terminado algunas de sus tareas.

Con un suspiro, decidió tomar la cena antes de continuar con la tarea. Incluso si tuviera que pasar una noche en vela, estaba decidido a terminar todas sus tareas hoy.

Pero se sorprendió cuando vio la mesa en la que había dormido. Los papeles y libros que antes había dejado de lado sin cuidado habían sido organizados en pilas ordenadas. También había una sudadera con capucha azul doblada que no estaba allí antes. Al parecer, alguien la había puesto debajo de su cabeza como una almohada improvisada.

Revisando las pilas, encontró una nota con una buena letra encima de una.

 

_Jagiya, tu alarma sonó pero la detuve. Parece que necesitas dormir. Revisé tus tareas y he marcado los libros y las páginas relevantes. Guarda la sudadera para mí, ¿bien? Puedes devolverla más tarde._

_Hyukjae_

 

Donghae revisó apresuradamente sus hojas de tareas y, efectivamente, había títulos de libros y las páginas correspondientes escritas a lápiz en el margen. Hyukjae había sido lo suficientemente dulce como para apilar los libros que necesitaría y los que no estaban en pilas separadas. Sonriendo, Donghae enterró su rostro en la sudadera de Hyukjae e inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el olor que Hyukjae había dejado atrás.

—Gracias —susurró al aire.

 

El Sexto Beso

El sexto beso ocurrió un miércoles por la noche.

Donghae estaba cenando en una tienda de ramyeon cerca del estudio de baile. Estaba solo, así que optó por sentarse en el mostrador. Estaba en medio de comer su jajangmyeon cuando escuchó la voz ahora familiar.

—Ajuhssi, estoy aquí para recoger mi pedido.

Donghae no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tragó saliva, dejó los palillos y se volvió a mirar. Ahí estaba él. Hyukjae, cuya sudadera estaba siendo usada por Donghae.

Donghae estaba a punto de llamar a Hyukjae cuando recordó algo. Miró hacia abajo y notó la mancha oscura de pasta de frijol negro que decoraba la parte delantera de la sudadera.

—Genial —murmuró para sí mismo mientras agarraba algunos pañuelos para limpiar el desorden.

—¿Qué es? —Hyukjae dijo de repente a su lado.

Donghae gritó y casi se cayó del taburete. —¡No hagas eso! Casi me matas del susto.

—Lo siento. No quise asustarte. Por cierto, te ves bien en mi sudadera —dijo Hyukjae mientras colocaba sus pedidos en el mostrador.

Donghae sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Gracias por prestarme esto. Te lo devolveré una vez que lo haya lavado, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Donghae, con los ojos todavía sin encontrarme con los de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. —Está bien. Puedes quedartela todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Sí, es cómodo —Donghae susurró tímidamente—. Y huele bien —añadió mentalmente.

Hyukjae sonrió y se acercó. Agarró el extremo de la sudadera y cerró la cremallera.

—Ahí está —dijo Hyukjae cuando terminó de subir la cremallera—. Mantente abrigado. Ten cuidado en tu camino a casa y ten cuidado con las escaleras. Tengo que coger un tren por lo que no puedo quedarme. Te veo por ahí —dijo y se alejó.

Donghae solo podía ver a Hyukjae alejarse. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras le fallaron en ese momento. Se animó cuando Hyukjae se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso.

—No puedo olvidar esto —dijo mientras recogía sus pedidos en el mostrador.

—Oh si. Tu comida —dijo Donghae desanimado. De alguna manera se sintió un poco decepcionado.

—Y esto —Hyukjae susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Donghae.

Esta vez Donghae estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder. Cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió cuando Hyukjae lo besó.

 


	3. Chapter 3

El Séptimo Beso

El séptimo beso ocurrió el martes por la noche.

Donghae estaba inquieto. No había visto a Hyukjae por casi una semana. Pasó sus días como de costumbre, esperando encontrar a Hyukjae, pero hasta el momento no tuvo suerte. Trató de estar tranquilo al respecto, pero la pequeña, mínima, microscópica parte de su cerebro a la que le gustaban los besos de Hyukjae seguía gritando "Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae", haciéndolo incapaz de concentrarse en algo.

Sus amigos notaron el cambio en él y trataron de hacerle hablar sobre lo que le estaba molestando. Donghae quería confiar en sus amigos, pero ¿qué debería decir? ¿Que extrañaba a Hyukjae?

Era extraño incluso cuando se lo decía a sí mismo. ¿Quién es Hyukjae para él de todos modos? Nunca fueron presentados adecuadamente. Ni siquiera intercambiaron nombres. Estaba bastante seguro de que Hyukjae aún no sabía su nombre, a pesar de que se han besado cinco, espera, no seis veces ya.

Y ese era el núcleo del problema. Donghae solo sabía el nombre de Hyukjae, pero ¿por qué extrañaba tanto al otro hombre? Echaba de menos a Hyukjae hasta el punto de que casi siempre llevaba la sudadera de Hyukjae. Las dos veces que se lo quitó fueron durante la ducha y la práctica de baile.

Kyuhyun una vez hizo un comentario desagradable sobre la sudadera azul después de ver que Donghae la usó durante varios días seguidos, pero la respuesta hosca de Donghae de "Es de Hyukjae" hizo que el hombre más joven se echara a reír.

—¡Hyung! Pensé que era un extraño acosador. ¿No ibas a denunciarlo a la policía por atacarte? —Kyuhyun había preguntado.

—Cállate, mocoso. Sucede que me gusta esta sudadera —Donghae gruñó.

Kyuhyun sonrió. —No, no es la sudadera que te gusta. Es el dueño. ¿Cierto?

Donghae nunca respondió, pero el fuerte sonrojo que llegó hasta sus oídos le dió a Kyuhyun otro ataque de risa.

El martes por la noche Donghae tenía su práctica de baile semanal. En esa noche en particular, puso todo el esfuerzo en el estudio de baile. Canalizó toda su inquietud y energía nerviosa en sus movimientos. Cuando terminó la práctica, estaba tan agotado que pensó que podría quedarse dormido allí mismo, en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Shindong, el capitán del equipo de baile mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua a Donghae.

Donghae tomó la botella, tragó la mitad del contenido y gimió. —Voy a estar tan dolorido mañana.

Shindong se rió entre dientes. —Vamos, te llevaré a casa. No estás en condiciones de tomar el tren.

—Gracias, hyung, eres el mejor —Donghae se levantó, recogió sus cosas y siguió a Shindong fuera del estudio.

—¿Te importa sentarte en la parte de atrás? —preguntó Shindong mientras desbloqueaba el auto—. Tengo algunas cosas en el asiento delantero y el maletero también está lleno.

—Está bien, hyung —dijo Donghae mientras entraba en el coche. Puso su mochila descuidadamente en el suelo y se movió en el asiento para encontrar una posición cómoda. Envolvió la sudadera de Hyukjae a su alrededor y la olió, suspirando decepcionado cuando ya no podía oler el aroma reconfortante de Hyukjae.

—Donghae-ah, ¿te importa si nos desviamos un poco? Tengo que recoger a mi amigo en la estación de tren. Se acaba de mudar cerca de tu casa, así que lo estoy ayudando a mover sus cosas. Todas estas cosas son suyas —dijo Shindong mientras arrancaba el auto y salía del estacionamiento.

—Claro hyung. No me importa en absoluto —respondió Donghae. Se apoyó en el respaldo y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de caer en un sueño agotado.

Fue un poco más tarde cuando escuchó que la puerta del auto se abría y cerraba. Alguien había subido y se sentó a su lado. Debe ser el amigo de hyung, pensó para sí mismo e intentó deslizarse para no tomar demasiado espacio. Para su sorpresa, el amigo envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo acercó más.

—Me alegro tanto de encontrarte —escuchó decir al amigo.

Parpadeó adormilado. —¿Hyukjae? —murmuró.

—Sí, soy yo jagiya. Pareces agotado. Vuelve a dormir —dijo Hyukjae suavemente.

Donghae se apoyó completamente en Hyukjae y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hyukjae. Sintió un cosquilleo y una sensación cálida lo llenó mientras inhalaba el inconfundible aroma de Hyukjae.

—¿Dónde has estado? Te extrañé —su cerebro medio dormido le estaba haciendo decir todo tipo de cosas.

—He estado ocupado moviéndome, así que no pude salir mucho —respondió Hyukjae. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Donghae y susurró—. También te extrañé jagiya.

Donghae zumbó e inhaló profundamente. —Hueles bien. La sudadera ya no huele a ti —gimió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca.

Hyukjae dejó escapar una pequeña risita. —Te daré mi chaqueta entonces. Por ahora, sólo descansa.

—Bien —Donghae murmuró y volvió a dormirse.

La próxima vez que se despertó de su sueño fue cuando Hyukjae lo sacudió suavemente.

—¿Hyukjae? —preguntó.

—Hemos llegado a tu casa jagiya. Vamos, te ayudaré a entrar —dijo Hyukjae mientras recogía la mochila de Donghae y abría la puerta del coche.

Donghae suspiró pero obedientemente siguió a Hyukjae, murmurando un "gracias" a Shindong. Sintió que la mano de Hyukjae se cerraba alrededor de su antebrazo y se dejó guiar hacia la puerta principal.

Hyukjae tocó el timbre y Donghae hizo todo lo posible por enderezarse solo. Pero el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hyukjae lo hizo rendirse. Terminó apoyándose en Hyukjae, el brazo libre del otro sujetaba su cintura con fuerza. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió para revelar a su madre.

—Omo, ¿Donghae? —preguntó ella.

—Buenas noches, señora. Soy Hyukjae y estoy aquí para entregar a un niño soñoliento —dijo Hyukjae en tono de broma.

La madre de Donghae se rió y les hizo pasar. Hyukjae se quitó los zapatos y tuvo que persuadir a Donghae para que hiciera lo mismo. Después de varios intentos fallidos, la madre de Donghae se burló y se inclinó para ayudar a su hijo.

—Debe estar tan cansado —dijo mientras mostraba el camino a la sala de estar—. Su habitación está arriba, así que déjalo en el sofá por ahora.

—Oh, está bien, señora. Puedo llevarlo arriba —dijo Hyukjae.

La madre de Donghae se rió. —¿No es pesado?

Hyukjae sonrió con indulgencia. —No, señora. Tiene el tamaño justo.

La madre de Donghae sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Donghae. —Lo tiene, ¿no es así? Bueno, entonces por aquí.

Hyukjae la siguió hasta el segundo piso, arrastrando a un Donghae medio dormido con él. Guió a Donghae a su cama, donde este último simplemente se dejó caer y continuó su sueño. Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza con diversión mientras soltaba la mochila de Donghae. Le quitó el cinturón a Donghae y también le quitó los calcetines, tiró de la manta alrededor del hombre dormido.

Desde que la madre de Donghae había dejado la habitación, Hyukjae era libre de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Donghae.

—Duerme bien jagiya. Sueña conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró antes de inclinarse y besar la esquina de los labios de Donghae.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla de estudio de Donghae, apagó la lámpara y cerró la puerta.

 

El oOctavo Beso

El octavo beso ocurrió el miércoles por la mañana.

El miércoles por la mañana, Donghae se despertó sobresaltado. Una emoción inexplicable lo recorrió cuando vio la chaqueta negra que cubría su silla. Chilló (varonil por supuesto) y agarró la chaqueta para olerla. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con la chaqueta de Hyukjae cubriéndole la cara. Nunca lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero Donghae se rió cuando el aroma de Hyukjae lo rodeaba.

Mirando el reloj debajo de la chaqueta, vio que aún era muy temprano. Intentó contenerse, pero no pudo ganar contra el vértigo que se había extendido por todo el cuerpo adolorido. Se levantó de la cama y, después de colocar la chaqueta en la cama, buscó el celular en su mochila.

Marcó el número de Shindong hyung y golpeó su pie con nerviosismo mientras esperaba que la llamada se conectara.

—Donghae, es demasiado jodidamente temprano en la mañana —la voz ronca de Shindong lo saludó.

—Hyung, Hyukjae es tu amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes su número? ¿Me puede dar su dirección? Es...

—¡Maldita sea Donghae! No tú también —Shindong lo interrumpió—. Bien, bien. Te enviaré un mensaje con su dirección, pero si alguna vez me llamas así antes, te lo juro por Dios que te mataré —Shindong terminó la llamada y Donghae se quedó sin palabras.

Una sonrisa tonta estalló en su rostro cuando, unos momentos más tarde, su celular sonó. Abrió el mensaje y leyó la dirección. Resultó que Hyukjae vivía en el siguiente vecindario. Donghae sonrió y se apresuró a prepararse. Ya era hora de cambiar los roles.

Dentro de una hora, Donghae había llegado a la dirección de Hyukjae. Golpeó la puerta blanca frente a él y esperó nerviosamente. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando escuchó pasos en la puerta, seguido por el sonido de las llaves tintineando, y cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a un Hyukjae con el pelo revuelto, Donghae había olvidado cómo respirar.

—Lo siento si te despierto tan temprano en la mañana, pero solo quería verte —se apresuró a decir.

Hyukjae lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero al darse cuenta de que era Donghae, rompió en una sonrisa perezosa.

—Hola, entra —dijo abriendo aún más la puerta.

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No, necesito hacer esto ahora mismo antes de perder mi valor.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Hyukjae.

Donghae se armó de valor, agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Hyukjae y lo acercó más. El movimiento repentino hizo que Hyukjae tropezara un poco, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio al agarrar la cintura de Donghae. Se pararon muy cerca, con la cara a solo centímetros de distancia.

—Esto —dijo Donghae justo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae y besarlo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

El Noveno Beso

El noveno beso ocurrió un viernes por la tarde.

Después de la abrupta visita de Donghae a la casa de Hyukjae y el siguiente beso, el otro hombre le pidió a Donghae que le diera diez minutos antes de que desapareciera dentro de su casa. Reapareció recién bañado y cambiado con un cabello ligeramente húmedo que hizo que la barriga de Donghae se sintiera un poco rara cuando captó el olor embriagador de Hyukjae.

Con una sonrisa, Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae entre las suyas. —Vamos, te llevaré al campus —dijo, tirando de Donghae.

—Ah, ¿conoces mi campus? —preguntó Donghae mientras seguía a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae lo miró y sonrió misteriosamente. —Sip. Incluso sé dónde vives.

—Pero ¿sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Donghae de nuevo.

Hyukjae sonrió. —Sí, sé tu nombre Lee Donghae-ssi. Pero jagiya te queda mejor.

Donghae se sonrojó y miró sus manos entrelazadas. —Pero no estamos saliendo, no es que no quiera. Quiero decir, no nos conocemos y... O —Donghae no pudo terminar su oración desde que se topó con la espalda de Hyukjae.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae había dejado de caminar y lo estaba mirando con cariño.

—¿Tienes tiempo para ir a desayunar y tomar un café? —preguntó Hyukjae.

Donghae miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su clase no comenzaría durante otras dos horas. Asintió vigorosamente. —Sí, todavía tengo mucho tiempo.

—Bueno. Conozco un buen lugar cerca —Hyukjae comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Hyukjae finalmente soltó la mano de Donghae cuando les sirvieron el café y el desayuno. No hubo mucha conversación entre ellos, pero intercambiaron muchas miradas tímidas y compartieron muchas sonrisas amables. Fiel a sus palabras, Hyukjae acompañó a Donghae hasta su campus.

Justo antes de que se separaran, Hyukjae levantó la mano y pidió el celular de Donghae. Sin palabras Donghae se lo dio. Hyukjae sonrió cuando entró en su información de contacto. Una vez que terminó, levantó el celular para que Donghae pudiera ver. Allí en la pantalla estaba el nombre "Cariño" junto con un número de teléfono y una dirección de correo electrónico.

Donghae tomó el celular, un leve rubor había florecido en sus mejillas. —¿Cariño? —preguntó tímidamente.

Hyukjae sacó su propio celular y presionó la marcación rápida. El celular de Donghae comenzó a sonar, "Cariño" parpadeaba en la pantalla.

—¿Conoces mi número? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Hyukjae canceló la llamada y sonrió descaradamente. —Eres 'Jagiya' y el número 2 de marcación rápida. El número 1 es mi madre, solo para que lo sepas.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Donghae estaba desconcertado.

—Tengo mis medios —Hyukjae se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente eres un acosador? —Donghae no pudo evitarlo pero preguntó.

Hyukjae se rió. —No jagiya. Lo obtuve de Shindong hyung, así que no tengas ninguna idea divertida sobre mí, está bien.

Donghae miró hacia abajo y murmuró. —Pero todo  _esto_  es divertido y extraño —no hay duda de qué era el  _"esto"_  al que se refería.

Hyukjae se frotó la nuca. —Si lo se. Pero  _esto_  me gusta, sea lo que sea  _esto._ Y tú mismo lo dijiste. Que no es algo que no quieres.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae con un brillo en sus ojos. —Una forma divertida de preguntar. Así que, ¿lo somos? —dijo.

Hyukjae asintió. —Definitivamente lo somos.

 

Los días siguientes al miércoles encontraron a Donghae de un humor repugnantemente alegre. Una sonrisa soñadora era un accesorio permanente en su rostro. Kyuhyun se burló de él al respecto, pero Donghae estaba muy feliz para dejar que los comentarios sarcásticos del joven arruinaran su felicidad.

Hyukjae y él habían intercambiado mensajes y llamadas nocturnas. Desafortunadamente, no han podido encontrarse ya que Hyukjae todavía estaba ocupado en instalarse en su nueva casa y Donghae tenía pocos exámenes para los que tenía que estudiar, pero hicieron una promesa de encontrarse el fin de semana.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Donghae era un paquete de emoción vertiginosa mezclada con energía nerviosa. Kyuhyun había recurrido a evitarlo por completo. —Eres demasiado tonto para mi gusto hyung. No sé cómo manejarte ahora mismo —respondió cuando Donghae llamó para preguntar por qué no se presentó a su almuerzo semanal. Donghae hizo un puchero pero dejó pasar el asunto. Supuso que Kyuhyun merecía un descanso ya que había estado hablando sobre Hyukjae con el menor toda la semana.

La noche del viernes Donghae estaba completamente vestido para su primera cita oficial con Hyukjae. Hyukjae le había dicho que se vistiera cómodamente, por lo que Donghae usaba su jean favorito, el ajustado para mostrar mejor sus atributos, su camisa blanca favorita, la de escote en V que mostraba destellos de su clavícula y la chaqueta negra de Hyukjae. No se molestó en peinar su cabello, solo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y dejó que las hebras se asentaran naturalmente. Se despidió de su madre y salió por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera interrogarlo.

Llegó temprano al bar donde debían reunirse y decidió sentarse en la barra. Pidió un vaso de cerveza cuando el barman se le acercó.

Estaba tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, dejando que la charla de la multitud del viernes lo envolviera mientras esperaba a que Hyukjae llegara.

—Hola guapo. ¿Quieres compartir una bebida conmigo? —preguntó una mujer vestida con un vestido rojo. Estaba apoyada en el barra, mostrándole el pecho de silicona más grandes que el promedio para llamar su atención.

Donghae le sonrió cortésmente, los ojos nunca se desviaron debajo de su barbilla. —Gracias por la oferta, pero estoy esperando a mi novio.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, —Eso es demasiado malo. Ven a buscarme si él no llega —se ofreció una última vez antes de que se marchara, con las caderas balanceándose seductoramente.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando otra mujer se le acercó, esta vestida con un vestido negro apretado que moldeaba su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas y su trasero. Una vez más, Donghae mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro y rechazó educadamente su invitación.

Miró su reloj, comprobando la hora. Tomó un poco más de su cerveza, deseando que Hyukjae viniera pronto. Entonces un hombre se sentó a su lado.

—Hola precioso. ¿Puedo comprarte una bebida? —dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

Donghae suspiró mentalmente, pero respondió, —No, gracias, ya tengo una —levantó su vaso de cerveza.

—Entonces ¿qué tal una cena? Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir —el hombre lo intentó de nuevo.

—Estoy esperando a mi novio —dijo Donghae secamente.

—No diré nada si tu no lo haces —el hombre era implacable.

Donghae se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo. Nunca antes había personas que se lo propusieran de esta manera, principalmente porque siempre iba a tomar con Kyuhyun o con otros amigos.

—Ese es mi novio con el que estás coqueteando —dijo Hyukjae detrás de él.

Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Hyukjae. Se relajó y sintió los brazos de Hyukjae deslizándose alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo por detrás. Hyukjae apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Donghae y giró su cara ligeramente para acariciar la parte de atrás de la oreja de Donghae con su nariz.

—Jagiya, por favor solo mírame. Sabes lo celoso que me siento cuando te veo con alguien que no sea yo —Hyukjae susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por el hombre que coqueteo con Donghae.

El hombre captó la indirecta y se escapó.

Hyukjae apretó a Donghae una vez antes de soltarlo y se sentó en el taburete junto a Donghae. —Hola —le sonrió.

—Hola —Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quise decir lo que dije que sabes. Soy muy posesivo cuando se trata de ti —Hyukjae se inclinó más cerca—. Si pudiera, te envolvería y te llevaría en el bolsillo. Mantenerte todo para mí, no tengo ganas de compartirte con el mundo.

Donghae se sonrojó con un rojo brillante. —Todavía necesito obtener mi título y encontrar un trabajo, sabes —dijo tímidamente.

—Un hombre podría soñar —Hyukjae susurró contra los labios de Donghae. Estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios cuando escuchó al barman.

—¿Orden?

Hyukjae gimió pero retrocedió. —Cerveza por favor.

El barman le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y fue a conseguir su orden. Cuando regresó, sonrió a Hyukjae. —Tu novio es muy popular. Ha estado esquivando coqueteos de izquierda y derecha. Si fuera tú, nunca lo dejaría solo —guiñó un ojo y luego se fue para atender a otro cliente.

Hyukjae levantó una ceja a Donghae, quien levantó tres dedos para responder a la pregunta tácita de Hyukjae de "cuántos".

Hyukjae se reclinó un poco hacia atrás para mirar la espalda de Donghae, notando la parte inferior del pantalón, tarareó en apreciación. No es de extrañar que todos estuvieran coqueteando con Donghae, ese culo es para morirse. Luego sonrió con suficiencia cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae estaba usando su chaqueta negra.

—Realmente me gusta verte llevar mi ropa —dijo.

—A mí también. Me siento como si me abrazaras —confesó Donghae. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gimió mientras agarraba a Donghae por la nuca y lo beso apasionadamente.

—Sigue así y podría hacerte algunas  _cosas_  —murmuró contra los labios de Donghae cuando el beso terminó.

Donghae no sabía qué le pasaba, pero con valentía deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Hyukjae. —¿Qué  _cosas_?

Hyukjae se quedó sin habla por un momento antes de que sonriera ampliamente. —Vamos a terminar la cerveza e ir a cenar primero. Vamos a necesitar energía para las  _cosas_  que tengo en mente.

 


	5. Chapter 5

El Décimo Beso

El décimo beso ocurrió el viernes por la noche.

Donghae estaba en algún lugar entre el nerviosismo y la emoción. Después de que terminaron sus cervezas, Hyukjae lo llevó a un pequeño y agradable restaurante que servía desayuno en la cena. Estaba comiendo felizmente su panqueque, mirando furtivamente a Hyukjae, quien lo miraba intensamente. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Hyukjae apretaba sus manos entrelazadas y sonreía suavemente. Donghae apretaría de nuevo y bajaria los ojos a su panqueque.

Donghae no pudo mirar a los ojos de Hyukjae por mucho tiempo. Eran demasiado intensos y llenos de promesas mejor susurradas en la oscuridad. A pesar de que han compartido varios besos y generalmente se han pegado el uno al otro, Hyukjae y él nunca mencionaron el tema del sexo, por lo que este nuevo lado de Hyukjae hizo que Donghae se estremeciera de antemano. Se sentía como un adolescente a punto de tener su primer beso, pero estaba seguro de que Hyukjae había querido decir algo más que eso cuando decía  _cosas._

A mitad de la cena, el celular de Hyukjae sonó. Frunció el ceño y de mala gana soltó la mano de Donghae.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Donghae—. Ya les dije a todos que no me molesten esta noche porque saldría contigo, así que esto podría ser algo importante —dijo disculpándose.

Donghae asintió. —Claro, adelante. No me importa.

Hyukjae sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje que recibió. —Joder —murmuró antes de comenzar a escribir furiosamente.

Donghae estaba a punto de preguntar si todo estaba bien cuando sonó su propio celular. Como Hyukjae aún estaba escribiendo en su celular, Donghae lo sacó y leyó el mensaje. Era uno corto de Shindong hyung.

_Club Tortuga, en 30 minutos. Trae a tu NV. De lo contrario, te estoy echando del grupo._

Donghae jadeó. ¡¿Que demonios?! Volvió a leer el mensaje y luego llamó a Shindong hyung solo para confirmar. El otro no respondió y su llamada se conectó al buzón, así que lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue en vano.

—¿Uh, Hyukjae? —dijo tímidamente, con los ojos todavía en su celular.

—¿Sí, jagiya? —Hyukjae había enviado su respuesta y estaba mirando a Donghae con una expresión ilegible.

Donghae sin palabras le dio su celular a Hyukjae. Hyukjae lo tomó con una expresión confusa que se transformó en una molesta una vez que leyó el mensaje de Shindong hyung. Le devolvió el celular a Donghae y le dio el suyo. Donghae lo tomó y leyó el mensaje abierto en la pantalla. También era de Shindong hyung.

_Club Tortuga, en 30 minutos. Trae a tu NV. De lo contrario le enviaré esa foto._

—¿Qué foto? —preguntó Donghae con curiosidad mientras devolvía el celular de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae resopló. —Una foto muy vergonzosa de mis días de universidad. No estoy en una situación de compromiso con nadie, así que no tengas celos ni nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae sonrió y asintió. Lo había preguntado porque era genuinamente curioso, pero Hyukjae fue lo suficientemente atento como para evitar cualquier malentendido.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Está bien si no quieres. Shindong hyung no te echará del grupo.

Donghae lo consideró por un momento. Quería ir porque le encantaba bailar y queria ver a Hyukjae en la pista de baile. —Pero ¿qué pasa con la foto? —bromeó.

Hyukjae agitó su mano —Te la mostraré yo mismo. Así que no dudes en decir que no.

Donghae tarareó. —Está bien, vamos juntos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Donghae en la suya.

—Sip. Completamente seguro.

Hyukjae suspiró. —Bueno. Primero vamos a terminar de comer, está bien.

Donghae tuvo una sensación de déjà-vu, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. Terminaron su cena y se dirigieron al club agarrados de la mano.

 

El Club Tortuga, a pesar de su nombre aburrido, fue en realidad uno de los clubes más populares de la ciudad. Había una larga fila afuera, pero en lugar de hacer una cola, Hyukjae arrastró a Donghae al frente de la fila. El guardia desenganchó de inmediato la cuerda de terciopelo y los introdujo dentro, para decepción de los otros en la fila. Donghae miró a Hyukjae con sorpresa. Al parecer Hyukjae era bien conocido en este club.

Hicieron su camino dentro. Ya había una gran multitud de asistentes al club y todas las mesas del primer piso estaban ocupadas. Curiosamente, una gran parte de la pista de baile fue acordonada. Podía escuchar a Hyukjae decir "joder" en voz baja. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hyukjae lo había arrastrado a una mesa donde Shindong estaba sentado junto con otros dos hombres. El mayor saludó a la pareja una vez que los vio.

—Siéntate, siéntate —dijo Shindong a Donghae—. Hyukjae, Yesung hyung quiere verte, así que ponte en marcha. Me encargaré de Donghae —sonrió mientras Hyukjae palidecía visiblemente.

—¡Hyung! No me digas...

—Ve Hyukjae —dijo Shindong—. Ahora.

Hyukjae gruñó pero obedeció. Lanzó una última sonrisa de disculpa a Donghae y se dirigió al segundo piso.

—Donghae, déjame presentarte a todos —Shindong continuó después de que Hyukjae estaba fuera de la vista—. Este es Donghae, es un integrante de mi equipo de baile y también el novio de Hyukjae.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza mientras lo presentaban, sonrojándose un poco en la parte de "novio".

—Donghae, este es Leeteuk, es el superior de Hyukjae y mío de la universidad. Este es Kangin, el amigo de Hyukjae. Es dueño de una tienda de discos —Leeteuk le dirigió una sonrisa con hoyuelos mientras Kangin levantaba la mano y asentía—. Oh, y Yesung es el dueño de este club. Es un amigo de la infancia de Hyukjae —agregó Shindong hyung.

—Eres uno de mis clientes habituales —dijo Kangin sin preámbulos.

—Sí, hyung —Donghae sonrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres ese chico del bar! ¡El que besó a Hyukjae! —Leeteuk dijo de repente.

Donghae estaba un poco sorprendido. Realmente no recordaba su primer beso, así que fue extraño que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Sip, él es el único por el que Hyukjae ha estado loco —dijo Shindong.

Donghae se señaló a sí mismo. —¿Yo?

Leeteuk asintió, —Sí, no creerá lo obsesionado que esta por ti. De todo de lo que hablaba en las últimas semanas eras tú —agregó.

Donghae miró a Leeteuk con incredulidad. —¿En serio Hyung?

Justo entonces la luz se apagó por completo. Donghae saltó en su asiento cuando fuerte grito y aplausos estallaron a su alrededor.

—Ah, está aquí. Donghae, te espera una sorpresa. Te presento a Eunhyuk —le dijo Shindong.

Entonces una música conmovedora comenzó y un foco iluminó el suelo, revelando un puñado de bailarines en trajes y sombrero de fieltro sentados en sillas.

Donghae dejó escapar en sorpresa un "¡Oh!" cuando vio que Hyukjae estaba precisamente en el centro. Donghae estaba fascinado tan pronto como Hyukjae comenzó a bailar. No podía apartar sus ojos del ágil cuerpo que bailaba tan suavemente en el escenario, con las caderas empujando al ritmo. Sintió un rubor florecer en sus mejillas cuando todas las bailarinas tocaron a Hyukjae al mismo tiempo. Tragó saliva cuando Hyukjae se quitó la corbata, el sombrero y la chaqueta. Tragó fuerte cuando Hyukjae rasgó su camisa, revelando unos abdominales. Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre cuando Hyukjae avanzó por el suelo, sus intensos ojos buscaron y se fijaron en los anchos de Donghae.

Donghae sintió que toda su sangre se precipitaba hacia el sur cuando Hyukjae se quitó la camisa por completo, y sus ojos seguían mirando profundamente a los de Donghae. Donghae gimió bajo en su garganta cuando vio que Hyukjae se lamió el labio y comenzó a rodar sus caderas. Luego la canción terminó y el reflector se apagó. La tenue iluminación volvió a encenderse y Donghae se encontró inconscientemente conteniendo la respiración.

Una vez más, una ovación y silbidos estallaron a su alrededor. Donghae dejó que los sonidos ensordecedores lo inundaran. Respiró larga y profundamente para calmarse. Debajo de la mesa, apretó sus rodillas, aliviando la tensión en su pantalón.

Miró alrededor de la mesa y vio que todos los demás ocupantes lo miraban con sonrisas de complicidad. Se aclaró la garganta y agarró una botella de agua sin abrir que estaba puesta en la mesa.

Leeteuk se rió mientras Shindong le dio una palmada en la espalda. Kangin sólo sonreía más ampliamente.

—¿Supongo que esta es la primera vez que ves a Eunhyuk? —dijo Leeteuk.

—¿Eunhyuk? —preguntó Donghae mientras dejaba la botella medio vacía.

—Ese es el nombre artístico de Hyukjae —explicó Shindong—. Conociendo a Hyukjae, nunca te lo diría.

—No sabía que Hyukjae es un bailarín —murmuró Donghae.

—Bueno, ¿sabes dónde trabaja Hyukjae? —Leeteuk le preguntó a Donghae que sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—¿Conoces M&D Entertainment? Hyukjae es uno de los principales coreógrafos e instructores del país desde la fundación de la compañía. Yesung es amigo del jefe de Hyukjae, así que a veces Hyukjae haría una actuación especial aquí, ya sabes, para animar las cosas —agregó Shindong.

—Pero el desempeño de hoy es muy, muy especial —dijo Kangin—. Nunca antes se rasgó la camisa, y mucho menos se la quitó por completo. Me pregunto a quién se está mostrando —añadió con una sonrisa.

Donghae sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo. No podría ser por él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que esta es la primera vez que veo que Hyukjae muestra tanta piel mientras baila. Por lo general, solo usa una camisa apretada sin mangas y eso es todo. Debe de gustarle mucho —dijo Shindong.

—Sip, estoy muy encariñado con mi jagiya —dijo Hyukjae mientras se sentaba junto a Donghae—. Hola —le susurró a Donghae, con la mano deslizándose cómodamente en la de Donghae.

—Hola —Donghae susurró, apretando la mano de Hyukjae. Hyukjae se había vuelto a poner su propia ropa, pero Donghae no podía quitar la imagen del torso desnudo de Hyukjae de su mente. Si solo no estuvieran en público...

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Hyukjae. Donghae asintió con entusiasmo—. Entonces, vamos —Hyukjae se puso de pie y tiró de Donghae hacia la pista llena.

Se movieron con la música alegre a todo volumen desde los altavoces. Donghae dejó que la música se apoderara de su cuerpo y bailó con confianza. Hyukjae se estaba moviendo justo enfrente de él, su movimiento era más controlado pero coincidía perfectamente con los de Donghae. Donghae sonrió, se acercó intencionalmente a Hyukjae, con los brazos descansando ligeramente sobre los hombros del otro hombre.

Hyukjae tomó una respiración temblorosa y tiró de la cintura de Donghae hasta que ambos estaban sonrojados de cintura para abajo. Donghae gimió cuando sintió que sus entrepiernas se encontraban, de alguna manera todavía se estaban moviendo a la misma vez con el estruendoso ritmo. Dejó escapar otro gemido cuando Hyukjae rodó sus caderas, el ligero bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Donghae.

—¿Demasiado? —Hyukjae le susurró.

Donghae negó con la cabeza y se movió para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Hyukjae. —No es suficiente —dijo con voz ronca.

Fue el turno de Hyukjae de gemir. Agarró la cintura de Donghae y lentamente lo hizo girar, por lo que estaba abrazando a Donghae. Dejó que sus manos viajaran desde la cintura de Donghae hasta descansar sobre su pecho. Sintió el corazón de Donghae latiendo frenéticamente contra su caja torácica.

Donghae echó su cabeza hacia atrás y agarró el culo de Hyukjae y lo acercó aún más, sus caderas aún rodaban y se apretaban una contra la otra. Ya no estaban realmente al ritmo de la música, pero no les importaba. Lo que importaba era esta nueva sensación, este nuevo aspecto de su interacción.

Donghae sintió que las manos de Hyukjae se movían de nuevo, esta vez jugaban con el dobladillo de su camisa blanca. Donghae suspiró, dando a Hyukjae un permiso silencioso. Las manos de Hyukjae se deslizaron dentro de la camisa de Donghae. Pasó sus uñas ligeramente contra los abdominales de Donghae, provocando un gemido. Acarició con su nariz detrás de la oreja.

—Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae... —Donghae susurró fervientemente. Las manos de Hyukjae lo estaban volviendo loco con sus toques.

—Jagiya, dime que me detenga —susurró Hyukjae con dureza en su oído. Donghae no podía comprender las palabras de Hyukjae porque detenerse era lo último que tenía en mente.

—¿Eh? —dijo con inteligencia.

—Dime que me detenga. Porque no podía detenerme incluso si también quisiera —Hyukjae susurró de nuevo. Sus dedos se habían sumergido peligrosamente debajo de la cintura de los ajustados pantalones de Donghae. Sus uñas arañaban el elástico de la ropa interior de Donghae.

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No no no. No te detengas. _Por favor_  —Donghae suplicó.

Hyukjae dejó de bailar abruptamente y se quedó quieto en medio de la pista de baile. Sacó sus manos del interior de la ropa de Donghae y giró al otro hombre para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—Donghae. ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó con voz tensa.

El cerebro confuso de Donghae estaba repentinamente alerta. Hyukjae siempre lo llamó "jagiya". Solo recordó que Hyukjae dijo su nombre una vez. Cuando le preguntó por qué Hyukjae nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, Hyukjae solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "eso es lo que todos los demás te llaman. No soy todos los demás, soy alguien especial, así que puedo llamarte con un nombre especial."

Hyukjae llamándolo por su nombre significaba que el otro hombre hablaba en serio. Donghae respiró hondo y realmente lo miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros e intensos, su respiración era irregular, incluso su voz se había vuelto ronca. Donghae se estremeció deliciosamente. No negaría la profunda atracción que sentía por el otro hombre. Y ciertamente no negaría el comienzo de la excitación que comenzó en lo más bajo de su estómago, pero que ardía lentamente a través de todo su ser.  _Quería a Hyukjae, en todas las formas posibles._

Donghae nunca apartó sus ojos de los de Hyukjae. —Hyukjae, te quiero —dijo con tal convicción que Hyukjae no pudo evitar chocar sus labios.

Los besos que han compartido hasta ahora siempre fueron suaves, pero este es diferente. Los labios de Hyukjae no perdonaban cuando tomaron los de Donghae. Su mano se movió hacia la nuca de Donghae, agarrando su cabello con los dedos, sujetando su cabeza mientras chupaba y mordía, y cuando la boca de Donghae se abrió de par en par, deslizó la lengua. Las rodillas de Donghae se debilitaron ante el ataque de sensaciones. Se aferró a la cintura de Hyukjae y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Hyukjae finalmente lo soltó con un último mordisco en el labio inferior de Donghae. Donghae gimió ante la pérdida de contacto. Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. —Tenemos que detenernos, de lo contrario, nos arrestarán por indecencia pública —Donghae suspiró pero asintió. Se tomaron un momento para recuperarse, no sería bueno caminar con una erección. Sus amigos nunca le dejarían vivirlo.

—Vamos —dijo Hyukjae mientras jalaba a Donghae a su mesa donde se despidieron de sus amigos. Shindong sonrió a sabiendas y dio una palmada a Hyukjae en la espalda. Leeteuk solo los despidió con la mano, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Kangin les dio un pulgar hacia arriba y les susurró "practiquen sexo seguro", para gran vergüenza de Donghae.

No había duda de lo que pasaría esta noche con Hyukjae. Y la idea de que Hyukjae y él estuvieran juntos en una cama, posiblemente desnudos, casi definitivamente desnudos, hizo que un escalofrío de dulce anticipación descendiera por su espina dorsal.

 


	6. Chapter 6

El Undécimo y Duodécimo Beso

El undécimo y duodécimo beso ocurrió el mismo viernes por la noche.

Salieron apresuradamente del club. Donghae no podía recordar gran parte de su viaje en autobús a la casa de Hyukjae. Solo recordó que Hyukjae intencionadamente no lo mira, manos apretadas fuertemente en su regazo. Para un extraño, Hyukjae parecía enojado, pero Donghae lo sabía mejor. Sabía que una mirada y un toque eran suficientes para volver a encender la llama del deseo entre ellos. Se sentía de la misma manera. El par de veces que le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hyukjae, su pene se contrajo en respuesta.

Se bajaron del autobús sin ningún incidente. Hyukjae comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Se detuvo frente a una tienda cercana y miró a Donghae. Donghae entiende lo que estaba insinuando, así que sonrió y asintió. Hyukjae caminó hacia él y se acercó.

—Llama a tu madre. Dile que no irás a casa esta noche. No quiero que se preocupe —susurró antes de entrar a la tienda a buscar suministros. Donghae se quedó afuera, su corazón se hinchó ante las palabras de Hyukjae. Inmediatamente sacó su celular y llamó a su madre, diciéndole que no lo esperara porque iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo. Colgó antes de que su madre pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta.

Hyukjae salió de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico. Donghae sabía exactamente lo que había dentro y el leve rubor de Hyukjae solo lo confirmó. Sin decir nada, caminaron de la mano a la casa de Hyukjae. Hyukjae buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Entraron y se quitaron los zapatos. Donghae apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para quitarse los calcetines antes de que Hyukjae le diera un profundo beso.

Donghae se sumergió en el beso de Hyukjae, sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio. Estaba ligeramente consciente de que Hyukjae lo estaba guiando hacia el dormitorio. Donghae sintió que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeaba el borde de la cama. Escuchó un ruido de la bolsa de plástico colocada en la mesita de noche y el encendido de la lámpara de noche antes de que las manos de Hyukjae se movieran hacia su hombro y lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara en la cama. Sus labios finalmente se separaron y Hyukjae no perdió tiempo en despojarse de sus ropas.

Donghae siguió su ejemplo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo, antes de quitarse la camisa a toda prisa y tirarla descuidadamente. A Hyukjae le divertía la forma casi reverente en que Donghae manejaba su chaqueta negra. Su diversión pronto se convirtió en deseo mientras se deleitaba con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo expuesto de Donghae. La luz de la lámpara de noche iluminaba la piel suave y ligeramente bronceada.

Como Hyukjae todavía estaba de pie, Donghae no tuvo ningún problema en rodear con sus manos alrededor la delgada cintura y enterró su rostro en los abdominales de Hyukjae. Mordió suavemente los músculos duros. —Wafle —murmuró felizmente.

Hyukjae rió y alborotó el cabello de Donghae con cariño. Su alegría pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando los dedos de Donghae soltaron hábilmente la hebilla de su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones. Donghae miró a Hyukjae después de su hazaña mientras mordía el cierre de la cremallera y lo bajaba lentamente usando sus dientes.

—Joder —Hyukjae maldijo cuando la imagen lo excito tanto.

Donghae le sonrió torcidamente, con los ojos llenos de maldad mientras acariciaba la creciente erección de Hyukjae a través de la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

—Mierda, jagiya —Hyukjae tiró bruscamente del cabello de Donghae y se agachó para reclamar los labios de Donghae en otro beso abrasador. Donghae aceptó con avidez el beso y abrió la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y se deslizaran unas contra otras. La saliva bajaba por sus barbillas, pero ambos estaban demasiado inmersos en su nueva felicidad para preocuparse.

Dejando caer el resto de sus ropas. De alguna manera lograron quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior sin romper el beso. Donghae estaba mentalmente orgulloso de este logro.

Hyukjae se metió en la cama y Donghae se dejó caer hacia atrás. Pronto, Hyukjae estaba flotando sobre Donghae, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Donghae, sus ojos mirando profundamente al hombre debajo de él.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tú también —respondió Donghae, sus manos se habían movido para descansar sobre el torso de Hyukjae, los dedos de una mano extendidos sobre el corazón de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sonrió suavemente y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Donghae. Gimieron juntos cuando sus desnudas entrepiernas se tocaron por primera vez. Hyukjae se frotó perezosamente contra Donghae, sacó la lengua para lamer un rastro húmedo en la clavícula de Donghae. Sus manos se frotaron contra el costado de Donghae. Donghae suspiró de satisfacción, había imaginado secretamente estar físicamente con Hyukjae, especialmente cuando estaba en la cama, acurrucado alrededor de la chaqueta de Hyukjae. Se había imaginado cómo se sentiría tener esas manos y labios sobre él. Cómo se sentiría tener su mano y sus labios sobre el cuerpo de Hyukjae. Al experimentar lo real, Donghae sintió que toda su imaginación fue muy deficiente.

Hyukjae había dejado de frotarse contra Donghae, para consternación de Donghae. Pero pronto se la arregló tomando uno de los pezones de Donghae en su boca y chupando ligeramente, su mano jugaba con el otro. Donghae pronto se redujo a un lío incoherente en la cama. Hizo todo tipo de ruidos deliciosos que solo alentaban a Hyukjae.

Los labios de Hyukjae trazó cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Donghae, sus manos acariciaron la piel expuesta, provocando gemidos de placer en Donghae. Silenciosamente catalogó los lugares donde Donghae era el más sensible. Bajó sus manos y tomó el delicioso culo de Donghae. Sus dedos amansaban la carne redonda y los separan suavemente. Sus dedos inquisitivos se rozaron ligeramente contra el agujero.

Donghae siseó y abrió aún más sus piernas, dando a Hyukjae acceso a su parte más privada. Hyukjae sonrió mientras alcanzaba ciegamente el lubricante y desenrosco la tapa, echando una pequeña cantidad en su mano. Provocó la abertura arrugada antes de deslizar un dedo lentamente y con cuidado.

Donghae apretó la sábana debajo de él, un poco incómodo por la intrusión. Hyukjae trabajó lentamente, asegurándose de que tuviera suficiente lubricante para estirar Donghae. Su boca chupó y mordió el estómago de Donghae. Deslizó otro dedo al mismo tiempo que llevaba el pene de Donghae a su boca.

La sensación de la boca de Hyukjae sobre su pene fue suficiente para hacer que Donghae se olvidara de la ligera incomodidad de estar siendo preparado. Jadeó y gimió y chilló ante cada golpe de la lengua contra su eje. Donghae estaba tan ido que apenas sintió que un tercer dedo se unía para prepararlo.

Los ruidos que Donghae hizo eran como música para los oídos de Hyukjae. Chupó y lamió y tarareo.

—Hyukjae, detente —Donghae gruñó cuando se sintió muy cerca del orgasmo—. Estoy cerca.

Hyukjae liberó a regañadientes la dureza de Donghae de su boca. Besó la punta que goteaba una vez más antes de moverse y acariciar el cuello de Donghae. Sus dedos continuaron sus atenciones, provocando y estirando el anillo de músculo que custodiaba la entrada de Donghae.

Después de un rato, sintió que sus dedos podían deslizarse dentro y fuera fácilmente, por lo que los sacó. Tomó un condón y rápidamente rasgó el empaque. Se acarició con dureza y deslizó el condón antes de posicionarse entre las piernas de Donghae. Alcanzó el lubricante de nuevo y untó una cantidad deliberada en su longitud.

—¿Listo? —Hyukjae preguntó en voz baja y Donghae solo pudo suspirar con un silencioso "sí".

Donghae gimió al sentir que Hyukjae se deslizaba dentro él, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron. Apretó sus paredes por reflejo, haciendo que Hyukjae gruñera.

—Relájate y respira —susurró contra los labios de Donghae. Sus ojos se cerraron por la tensión que envolvía su dureza. Agarró la sábana mientras luchaba contra las ganas de simplemente follar a Donghae.

Donghae respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Se sentía tan lleno allí abajo. Podía sentir el eje de Hyukjae que palpitaba dentro de él y de repente sintió un apuro abrumador cuando Hyukjae dejó caer su frente para descansar contra la de Donghae.

—Te sientes tan bien —Hyukjae suspiró, su respiración se había vuelto irregular debido a su esfuerzo por quedarse quieto y dejar que Donghae se adaptara a su gran pene.

Donghae pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hyukjae, jugando con la suave hebra para distraerse de la incomodidad. Gimió cuando Hyukjae bajó una mano y tiró de su erección, ayudándolo a superar el dolor inicial. Asintió hacia Hyukjae cuando estaba listo para que se moviera.

El dolor que acompañó la primera ruptura en su cuerpo pronto se convirtió en placer cuando Hyukjae comenzó a moverse lentamente. Hyukjae tomó su dulce tiempo torturando a Donghae con un empuje lento y largo. Mantuvo su ritmo lento por un tiempo, amando la sensación de las paredes internas de Donghae acariciando su longitud.

—¡Hyukjae, muévete! —Donghae gimió, el ritmo perezoso era bueno pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacerlo...

—Lo hago —Hyukjae sonrió mucho ante la frustración de Donghae.

—¡Más rápido, maldita sea! —Donghae finalmente se quebró.

—Como desees —dijo Hyukjae mientras golpeaba sus caderas, empujando su pene más profundamente en Donghae, haciéndolo gritar. Aceleró el ritmo, moviéndose más rápido, empujando más fuerte. Agarró la cintura de Donghae lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones, pero a Donghae no le importó. Le encantó. Amaba la forma casi contundente con que Hyukjae lo reclamaba. En cierto modo, le hizo comprender cuánto lo anhelaba Hyukjae.

No había ternura, solo deseo crudo y pura lujuria. Desapareció la gentileza que Hyukjae solía mostrar.  _Quería, necesitaba,_ y dado que Donghae se lo ofrecía todo, lo tomaría. Oh, sí, tomaría tanto como pudiera y luego algo más. A cambio, devolvió todo por diez.

A Donghae no le iba mejor. Sus uñas arañaron la espalda de Hyukjae, sus caderas se movieron salvajemente, encontrando a Hyukjae en cada empuje. La sensación del pene de Hyukjae deslizándose contra su interior lo estaba volviendo loco. Era tan  _bueno_ , tan  _perfecto._ Donghae no quería que esto terminara. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hyukjae, acercándolo aún más. Hyukjae gimió y apretó sus labios en el hueco del cuello de Donghae, chupando y mordiendo la suave carne, dejando un chupetón oscuro que marcaría a Donghae como suyo.

Donghae no era particularmente aficionado a los chupetones, pero se dio cuenta de que le encantaba ser marcado por Hyukjae. —Más —jadeó. Hyukjae obedeció y se movió para chupar la piel justo por encima del corazón de Donghae.

—Mío —Hyukjae gruñó posesivamente mientras miraba la marca roja que florecía en la piel enrojecida de Donghae. Donghae murmuró de acuerdo.

Con un empuje particularmente fuerte, Hyukjae logró golpear la próstata de Donghae, haciendo que el otro hombre gritara de placer. Hyukjae intentó inclinar su empuje para golpear el mismo lugar de nuevo, lo logró después de varios intentos.

—Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk —Donghae gritó su nombre—. Muy bien, oh Dios, eres tan bueno —Donghae gimió. El placer era demasiado para él. Sintió que su orgasmo crecía bajo su vientre, listo para estallar—. Estoy cerca. Hyuk, estoy cerca —susurró con urgencia.

Hyukjae asintió y agarró la erección de Donghae, bombeando al mismo tiempo que su empuje. También estaba cerca, pero el placer de Donghae era su prioridad. Frotó su pulgar contra la rendija e inclinó sus caderas para golpear el punto dulce de Donghae de nuevo.

El doble ataque a sus sentidos era demasiado, con un gemido estrangulado Donghae se corrió duro. Su semen brotó de su pene, aterrizando y ensuciando ambos pechos. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de Hyukjae y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hyukjae tuviera su propio orgasmo, respirando hondo mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Donghae. Él empujó un par de veces más para aguantar la última ola de su orgasmo antes de detenerse, sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo.

Hyukjae se recostó con cuidado encima de Donghae, estaba demasiado contento como para preocuparse por la mancha de sus pechos. Donghae envolvió sus manos alrededor de Hyukjae, dándole la bienvenida.

—Eso fue maravilloso, increíble, genial —Donghae le susurró. Hyukjae sonrió y se hundió más profundamente en el abrazo de Donghae.

—Eso fue perfecto —murmuró en la piel de Donghae—. Eres perfecto —agregó.

Donghae sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Apretó su agarre sobre Hyukjae.

—Te estoy aplastando —dijo Hyukjae después de un rato, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

Donghae resopló. —No eres tan pesado.

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza para mirar y Donghae sonrió. —Sí, soy una anchoa flaca —bromeó.

Donghae rió y apretó. —Eres mi anchoa flaca.

Hyukjae sonrió y finalmente se levantó. Lentamente sacó su pene gastada del cuerpo de Donghae y caminó hacia el baño adyacente. Regresó unos momentos después con una toalla húmeda. Limpió suavemente el exceso de lubricante del cuerpo de Donghae.

Puso la toalla usada en la cesta y se metió en la cama. Donghae ya se había acurrucado de lado, sonriendo perezosamente con los ojos cerrados. Hyukjae levantó la manta y acercó a Donghae a sus brazos.

Rodeado por el calor y el aroma de Hyukjae, Donghae se quedó dormido de inmediato. Hyukjae extendió la mano para apagar la lámpara de noche antes de que también se durmiera con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

 


	7. Chapter 7

El Decimotercer Beso

El decimotercer beso ocurrió un sábado por la mañana.

Donghae se despertó en una de las mejores mañanas de su vida. Todavía estaba un poco adolorido por la noche anterior, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. Fue un buen tipo de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba saciado y relajado del minucioso amor que Hyukjae le dio anoche.

En el lado positivo, se despertó en una cama suave, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cálido cuerpo de Hyukjae y sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el aroma de Hyukjae. Abrió los ojos y fue recibido con la vista de la espalda desnuda de Hyukjae. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro desnudo y se acurrucó más cerca. Acarició la nuca de Hyukjae con su nariz, inhalando el olor al que era tan adicto.

Gimió involuntariamente cuando sintió que su dureza matutina golpeaba el trasero de Hyukjae. Con un poco de maniobra, logró deslizar su eje duro entre las nalgas de Hyukjae. Puso su mano en los abdominales de Hyukjae y lentamente arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo.

Se detuvo justo sobre el vello púbico y escuchó el gruñido soñoliento de Hyukjae. —Será mejor que no te detengas.

Donghae se rió entre dientes. —Buenos días —susurró mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor del duro pene de Hyukjae.

—Hmmm —Hyukjae solo murmuró en respuesta.

Donghae jugó perezosamente con el pene de Hyukjae, tocándolo lentamente, convirtiéndolo en una erección completa. Sus pulgares se deslizaron en la rendija de vez en cuando. Hyukjae suspiró y empujó su cadera hacia atrás, haciendo que el pene de Donghae se frotara contra su culo.

Donghae sintió la primera agitación del deseo. —Lubricante —le susurró a Hyukjae mientras soltaba el pene de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se apoyó en un codo y alcanzó el lubricante y un paquete de condón de la mesita de noche. Se recostó con la espalda presionada contra el pecho de Donghae y le dio los artículos a Donghae por encima del hombro. Donghae no perdió el tiempo. Untó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y provocó la abertura de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae suspiró cuando Donghae metió un dedo. Jugó con su pezón para distraerlo del dolor. Donghae trabajó en la preparación del agujero de Hyukjae con los dedos, trabajando lenta y suavemente mientras aflojaba el esfínter apretado. La mano de Hyukjae viajó más abajo para tirar de su propio pene, tratando de ahogar el leve dolor que sintió cuando Donghae finalmente insertó tres dedos en él.

—Estoy listo —dijo cuando sintió que su agujero estaba lo suficientemente estirado para acomodarse a la longitud de Donghae. Donghae zumbó y retiró sus dedos. Hyukjae escuchó el sonido desgarrador del paquete de condón y se relajó aún más. Donghae agarró uno de sus muslos, lo levantó y se deslizó a casa en el cuerpo de Hyukjae.

—Estás tan apretado —susurró Donghae sin aliento mientras su pene estaba completamente cubierto. Hyukjae se estremeció e inclinó su pierna levantada hasta que su rodilla tocó su pecho y enganchó su brazo a su alrededor, dándole a Donghae un acceso más fácil. Su otra mano seguía jugando con su pene.

Donghae movió sus caderas a un ritmo perezoso. Su mano libre estaba frotando perezosamente el lado de Hyukjae. No tenía prisa por terminar su acoplamiento. Quería saborear la sensación de ser uno con la maravillosa persona que era Hyukjae.

Hyukjae estaba disfrutando del lento deslizamiento del eje de Donghae contra sus paredes internas. Cada vez que Donghae estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en él, se sentía tan completo. Suspiró satisfecho. Deseaba que esto nunca terminara. Pero pronto vio estrellas cuando Donghae rozó su punto dulce con la cabeza de su pene.

Todos los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron su mente mientras los suaves empujes de Donghae lo acercaban más y más a su clímax.

—Jagiya, estoy cerca —susurró sin piedad.

Donghae tarareó y disminuyó sus movimientos. Su mano agarró la de Hyukjae y lo detuvo de tirar de su pene.

—Aún no —lamió el lóbulo de Hyukjae mientras el otro hombre gemía.

Una vez que se habían calmado lo suficiente, Donghae reanudó sus movimientos, rotaciones lentas de caderas, empujes profundos pero suaves. Y una vez más, Hyukjae se redujo a un desastre quejumbroso.

—Por favor, no te detengas —le rogó Hyukjae cuando sintió que Donghae se ralentizaba de nuevo. Su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantener su posición.

—Pero no quiero que esto termine —dijo Donghae mientras acariciaba la nuca de Hyukjae.

—¡Dios, me estas matando! ¡Jagiya,  _por favor!_  —Hyukjae no estaba por encima de suplicar, su liberación estaba tan cerca todavía. Apretó su agujero con fuerza, con la esperanza de estimular a Donghae. Su táctica funcionó, porque Donghae dejó escapar un gemido y comenzó a acelerar su ritmo.

Pronto, solo el sonido de sus gruñidos y sus jadeos llenó el aire de la mañana, intercalados con un 'O Dios mío ahí' y un sin aliento 'tan apretado' y susurro de 'tan bueno'.

Cuando Hyukjae finalmente llegó al clímax, fue con un estrangulado —¡Ah, Jagiya! —su semilla salió de su pene en un largo arco, manchando su pecho, los dedos entrelazados y las sábanas.

Donghae fue mucho más tranquilo. Su frente descansaba en la nuca de Hyukjae mientras sus caderas continuaban entrando y saliendo de Hyukjae, tratando de prolongar su placer, antes de que saltara hacia adelante una vez más y se enterrara tan profundamente en Hyukjae como humanamente fuera posible. Suspiró y lamió y chupó la nuca de Hyukjae cuando sintió que la última oleada de placer lo invadía, dejándolo todo lleno de cosquilleo y saciedad.

Después de correrse, Hyukjae desenganchó su mano y se movió para tratar de llegar a una posición más cómoda con Donghae todavía alojado dentro de él.

—Buenos días —dijo Hyukjae sin aliento.

Donghae se rió de eso. Se apoyó en un codo y miró la cara de Hyukjae. —Gran mañana, si lo digo yo mismo —Hyukjae asintió y se volvió para mirarlo.

Donghae estaba a punto de inclinarse y besarlo cuando Hyukjae de repente agarró la manta y se cubrió la boca.

—Aliento mañanero —murmuró tímidamente a Donghae.

Donghae sonrió y bajó la manta. —Eres tú, así que... —no terminó su oración, en lugar de eso, sus labios encontraron a Hyukjae en un corto y breve beso.

—Te besaría por más tiempo, pero no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo —dijo mientras se retiraba y se dejaba caer de costado, sus dedos sucios acariciaban perezosamente el brazo de Hyukjae.

—¿No vas a salir? De lo contrario, podría tener que comenzar a cobrar la renta —Hyukjae bromeó cuando Donghae continuó descansado y no hizo ningún movimiento para separar sus miembros inferiores.

—Hmm, estoy demasiado perezoso para moverme —murmuró Donghae, pero lentamente retiró su pene gastado del cuerpo de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae suspiró y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco vacío cuando Donghae finalmente se retiró. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió el frío sudor y el semen en su piel.

—Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó mientras se levantaba cautelosamente y se dirigía al baño con una leve cojera.

Donghae estaba admirando el chupetón que dejó en la nuca de Hyukjae, pero al escuchar la invitación de Hyukjae y observar la espalda desnuda de Hyukjae, sintió otra agitación en su región inferior. Rió y lo siguió.

Sí, definitivamente se unirá a Hyukjae. Aunque no para una ducha.

 


	8. Chapter 8

El Decimocuarto Beso

El decimocuarto beso ocurrió el mismo sábado por la mañana.

Donghae se unió a Hyukjae en el baño. La visión de Hyukjae mojado y desnudo fue suficiente para despertar su deseo. Desafortunadamente, ambos estaban demasiado adoloridos por la penetración, por lo que se conformaron en masturbarse mutuamente hasta correrse.

Donghae dejó que Hyukjae lavara su cabello, amando la sensación de los delgados dedos de Hyukjae masajeando su cuero cabelludo. A cambio, lavó suavemente la espalda de Hyukjae, atento y un poco orgulloso de los rasguños que dejó en la espalda lisa. Después de enjuagar todo el jabón y la espuma, se pararon bajo el agua tibia y se miraron aturdidos el uno al otro, con una sonrisa saciada en ambos labios. Donghae envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae y apoyó sus frentes juntas.

—Eres increíble —dijo.

Hyukjae, a su vez, agarró la cintura de Donghae y procedió a besarlo de forma tonta.

 

El Decimoquinto Beso

El decimoquinto beso también ocurrió el sábado por la mañana.

Donghae y Hyukjae lograron terminar de ducharse y vestirse sin más "incidentes". Donghae fue a preparar el desayuno mientras Hyukjae cambiaba la sábana. Hyukjae hizo una bola la sábana en ruinas y las arrojó hacia el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomó nota de lavarlas más tarde esa noche. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Donghae estaba casi terminando de hacer un desayuno sencillo al estilo occidental.

Desayunaron en un amistoso silencio. Una vez hecho esto, Donghae ayudó a Hyukjae a lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Trabajaron lado a lado, los hombros rozándose de vez en cuando. Después, Hyukjae le dijo a Donghae que fuera a esperar a la sala de estar.

Donghae había caído boca abajo en el sofá y estaba navegando por los canales cuando Hyukjae regresó con una pequeña caja. Se sentó junto a Donghae en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando su trasero tocó el piso alfombrado. Donghae bajó el volumen del televisor y miró por encima del hombro de Hyukjae con curiosidad cuando el mayor abrió la caja y sacó varias fotos.

—Aquí —dijo Hyukjae, entregando las fotos a Donghae, quien las tomó con entusiasmo.

Donghae rápidamente estalló en una carcajada. —¿Estas son las fotos que mencionó Shindong hyung? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí —respondió Hyukjae, medio avergonzado con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Donghae se rió entre dientes mientras examinaba cada una de las fotos. —Eres muy hermoso —suspiró después de mirar una foto en particular de Hyukjae en un Cheongsam azul, llevando un paraguas blanco.

Hyukjae miró las fotos y sonrió tristemente. —Sí, esa es una de las buenas. Aquí, veamos si todavía me encuentras hermoso después de ver esta —dijo, entregando una foto a Donghae.

Donghae tomó la foto y se aclaró la garganta después de verla. —Bien. ¿Te ves... sexy? —intentó la diplomacia, pero falló cuando un momento después se echó a reír.

Hyukjae se rió junto con él. —Parecía una prostituta. También una promiscua.

Donghae hojeó el resto de las fotos, ocasionalmente estallando en risitas mientras Hyukjae había enterrado su cabeza en el sofá por pura vergüenza. Cuando terminó, Donghae empujó el hombro de Hyukjae.

—Oye. Puedes salir —dijo suavemente.

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente a Donghae. —¿Fue divertido? —preguntó.

Donghae sintió que su sangre se congelaba y su estómago comenzó a hundirse. —Lo siento. Oh Dios, Hyuk, no quise burlarme de ti —tartamudeó.

Mirando la expresión agonizante de Donghae, Hyukjae pareció darse cuenta de lo que el otro debió haber pensado. Agarró apresuradamente la mano de Donghae. —¡Mierda! No, no Jagiya. No lo quise decir así. No te estaba reprendiendo ni nada. Realmente preguntaba si te divertías porque te estabas riendo tan fuerte. Y, joder, eso tampoco suena bien —resopló con frustración. Respiró hondo y miró fijamente a los ojos de Donghae.

—Lo que quise decir fue que me alegro de que te estuvieras riendo cuando viste mis fotos —puso sus dedos contra los labios de Donghae para evitar que el otro protestara—. Solo escúchame primero, está bien. No soy realmente bueno con este tipo de charla, así que esperas un poco más.

Cuando Donghae asintió, continuó. —Me alegra que hayas pensado que estas fotos son divertidas. Les he mostrado esto a otras personas y la mayoría de ellas no lo encontraron así. Lo encontraron repulsivo y perturbador y escandaloso. Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de esconderlas. Esa es también es la razón por la que Shindong hyung, y mis otros amigos, las usan para chantajearme.

Hyukjae había quitado sus dedos y Donghae mantuvo su silencio. Él solo asintió hacia Hyukjae, indicando que escucharía lo que Hyukjae tenía que decir.

—Soy el más joven en mi círculo de amigos, es por eso que a menudo me acosan. Bueno, acosar es una palabra fuerte —se rectificó—. A menudo me convencen de hacer cosas que preferiría no hacer. El travestirse es solo uno de ellos.

Hyukjae dejó escapar un suspiro. —Incluso ahora, todavía encuentran maneras de "persuadirme" —hizo comillas en el aire—. Así que hay una gran posibilidad de que me veas haciendo algo estúpido. Realmente no me importa, porque todo fue muy divertido. Pero uno de mis novios anteriores lo odiaba. Dijo que era vergonzoso estar en una relación con alguien que constantemente hacía el ridículo. Rompimos y no fue nada agradable. Me dijo un montón de nombres y francamente, eso dolió —Hyukaje se encogió de hombros.

Fue el turno de Donghae de colocar su palma sobre la mejilla de Hyukjae. Hyukjae sonrió y acarició la mano de Donghae.

—Realmente me gustas Donghae. Realmente quiero estar contigo. Traté de actuar genial delante de ti, pero no quiero ser superficial. Admito que mi enfoque fue un "poco ortodoxo", pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy así de raro —Hyukaje sonrió con desprecio.

—Así que aquí estoy; un chico raro que hace travestismo, que pasa los fines de semana haciendo estupideces porque sus amigos dijeron que sería divertido, que tiene una inclinación por besar a un extraño que solo conoció una vez en un bar —Hyukjae miró a los ojos marrones de Donghae—. Está bien si ya no quieres estar conmigo. Pero quiero que sepas que realmente espero que te quedes.

Donghae devolvió la mirada y al final del largo discurso de Hyukjae, sonrió y dio su propio discurso.

—Al principio, quería darte un puñetazo. Casi te reporté a la policía, ¿sabes? Pero entonces recordé que me salvaste. También me ayudaste e hiciste algunas cosas buenas por mí. Y de alguna manera te metiste debajo de mi piel, de buena manera, y antes de darme cuenta, empecé a pensar que incluso te extrañaba. Comenzó a gustarme tus sonrisas, tu olor, tus besos y tus toques —Donghae meneó las cejas—. Pero sobre todo, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo. No me importa tu pasado extraño ni tus amigos extraños ni tus hábitos extraños. Si quieres hacer travestismo, te ayudaré a elegir un vestido y unos zapatos a juego, seré tu compañero en el crimen si quieres hacer algo estúpido.

Donghae se inclinó más cerca hasta que solo quedaba una pulgada entre sus caras. —Y realmente me encantaría quedarme —luego cerró la brecha y besó los labios de Hyukjae suavemente.

 

El Decimosexto bBeso

El décimosexto beso ocurrió el sábado por la noche.

Donghae estaba haciendo pucheros cuando llegaron a su casa. —Todavía no quiero irme a casa —se quejó.

Hyukjae sonrió con indulgencia y lo atrajo para un abrazo. —No hagamos preocupar a tu familia, ¿bien? Podríamos salir otra vez mañana.

Donghae suspiró y se hundió más profundamente en el pecho de Hyukjae. —Voy a extrañar tu cama. Debería haber traído una de tus almohadas a casa —se quejó.

Hyukjae rió y apretó al hombre en sus brazos. —Ven mañana y te dejaré dormir en mi cama.

—Hmm. Iré.

Después de unos minutos más de tomar el sol en los brazos del otro, Donghae finalmente se movió. Hyukjae aflojó su agarre pero no lo soltó por completo. Donghae dio un paso atrás y apoyó las palmas sobre el pecho de Hyukjae.

—Será mejor que vaya adentro —susurró.

—Sí —Hyukjae estuvo de acuerdo, pero sus manos aún sostenían las caderas de Donghae.

—Iré mañana por la mañana.

—Estaré esperando.

—Calienta la cama para mí.

—Lo haré.

—Ahora voy a entrar.

—Buena idea.

—Hmm. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—Bueno. ¿Sueñas conmigo esta noche?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. Ahora puedes dejarme ir, Hyukjae.

—Pero no quiero.

—¿Tal vez podamos volver a tu casa?

—Nah. Quiero que tu familia me quiera.

—Entonces realmente deberías dejarme ir.

Hyukjae suspiró. —Bien —sus manos finalmente soltaron las caderas de Donghae.

Donghae sonrió y se puso de puntillas. —Buenas noches, Hyuk —dijo antes de besar los gruesos labios de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae le devolvió el beso, y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus manos quietas. Cuando Donghae trató de alejarse, Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, todavía negándose a dejarlo ir. Finalmente su beso terminó y fue Hyukjae quien puso mala cara esta vez.

Donghae se rió y junto la nariz de Hyukjae con la suya. —Dije buenas noches Hyuk.

Hyukjae sonrió y respondió. —Buenas noches jagiya.

Donghae se alejó y caminó hacia el porche. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta principal. Antes de entrar, lanzó otra mirada a Hyukjae. Hyukjae lo despidió brevemente y luego lo mandó adentro. Donghae se rió y entró. Se despidió y sonrió de nuevo a Hyukjae antes de finalmente cerrar la puerta. Hyukjae se quedó frente a la casa de Donghae unos momentos más, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a casa. Recibió un mensaje de Donghae cuando estaba a mitad de camino.

_Ya te extraño mucho._

Hyukjae sonrió y escribió una rápida respuesta.  _También te extraño terriblemente._

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue enviar un mensaje a Donghae.

_He llegado a casa a salvo._

_No puedo esperar para verte mañana. Tengo muchas ganas de dormir en tu cama._

_Espera dos semanas._

_¿Para qué?_

_Si todavía estás cerca, te daré tu propio juego de llaves para que puedas pasar en cualquier momento y tener una aventura amorosa con mi cama y mis almohadas._

_¿De verdad? ¡Está bien, es un trato!_

Hyukjae se rió y escribió de nuevo.  _¿Debo estar celoso?_

_Tonto Hyuk. Nunca dije que quería dormir solo en tu cama._

_Menos mal que aclaras eso._

_Déjame aclararlo aún más entonces. Quiero dormir contigo en tu cama._

Hyukjae murmuró de alegría.  _Voy a desempacar un poco más. Llámame cuando estés listo para la cama._

_Bueno. Hablaré contigo más tarde._

Hyukjae guardó su celular y se puso una camisa vieja y un pantalón de chándal. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y recuerdos de su dulce jagiya, Hyukjae comenzó su trabajo. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

 

El Decimoséptimo Beso

El decimoséptimo beso ocurrió un domingo por la mañana.

Donghae ya estaba despierto tan temprano en la mañana. Estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir. Con un rebote en sus pasos, el lunes guardó los libros necesarios para sus clases en su mochila y un juego de ropa y una toalla de repuesto y artículos de tocador en una bolsa de lona, en caso de que necesitará quedarse toda la noche. Oh ¿a quién estaba engañando? Se aseguraría de quedarse toda la noche. Incluso si tuviera que esposarse a la cama de Hyukjae, definitivamente se quedaría a pasar la noche.

Se duchó y se puso uno de sus jeans rotos y una camisa blanca. Dejó los dos botones superiores desabrochados, dando un vistazo a sus clavículas. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener, y si mostrar un poco de piel podría hacer que Hyukjae fuera complaciente, entonces ¿por qué no? Echó un último vistazo al espejo y levantó el pulgar.

Después de compartir el desayuno con sus padres y decirle a su madre que se quedará en casa de un amigo para trabajar en algunos proyectos, Donghae salió de su casa con un salto en sus pasos. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús y esperó al autobús que lo llevaría al vecindario de Hyukjae.

Quince minutos después, Donghae caminaba por la calle hasta la casa de Hyukjae. La vista que lo saludó lo hizo sonreír tanto y aceleró el paso. Hyukjae estaba parado frente a su casa, con las manos en el bolsillo y mirando hacia la calle como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

 _A mí. Me estaba esperando a mí,_ pensó Donghae, aturdido.

Cuando lo vio, Hyukjae levantó una mano en un saludo; la sonrisa de encías apareció en su rostro. Donghae corrió los últimos cinco pies y se arrojó a los brazos de Hyukjae.

—Te extrañé jagiya —dijo Hyukjae tan pronto como tuvo sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de Donghae.

Donghae soltó su mochila y le devolvió el abrazo a Hyukjae. —También te extrañe Hyuk.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

—Vamos a entrar —susurró Hyukjae.

—Mmmh —Donghae murmuró su consentimiento.

Hyukaje sonrió y se agachó para recoger el bolso de Donghae. Entraron a la casa y, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Hyukjae dejó caer el bolso al piso y empujó a Donghae contra la puerta, antes de chocar sus labios.

Donghae estaba un poco sorprendido, pero pronto tuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae y dio lo mejor que pudo. Era caliente y húmedo y muy satisfactorio. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Donghae se desplomó contra Hyukjae.

—Joder con las dos semanas. Dame las llaves de repuesto hoy —se quejó contra el cuello de Hyukjae.

Hyukaje se rió. —Está bien, jagiya —dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Donghae.

—Bueno. ¿Ahora podemos alejarnos de la pared? Mi mochila está clavada en mi espalda y es muy incómodo —Donghae se quejó.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. —Sí. Mi cama está lista para ti —guiñó un ojo y llevó a Donghae a la habitación.

 

Los Siguientes Besos

Los siguientes besos sucedieron todos los días por el resto de sus vidas.

Bueno, no exactamente todos los días, porque Hyukjae tenía trabajo y, a veces, requería que se quedara hasta tarde o incluso que se quedara en la empresa. A veces incluso tenía que irse al extranjero, dejando atrás a un malhumorado Donghae.

Donghae también tenía clases y cuando sus finales llegaron, Hyukjae le prohibió ir. Dijo que Donghae tenía que enfocarse en estudiar para poder graduarse y obtener su título. Donghae intentó luchar, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo cuando Hyukjae le prometió que podría mudarse tan pronto como obtuviera su diploma.

Se han encontrado con la familia del otro y, en poco tiempo, Hyukjae llamó a los padres de Donghae, Omoni y Aboji, mientras que Donghae llamó a los padres de Hyukjae, Umma y Appa. Hyukjae consiguió un nuevo mejor amigo en Donghwa-hyung, mientras que Donghae consiguió una nueva confidente (léase: amiga chismosa) con Sora-noona.

Donghae presentó a Kyuhyun a Hyukjae. Sorprendentemente se llevaban muy bien; Kyuhyun  _derramó_  las cosas vergonzosas sobre la vida en el campus de Donghae. Pero Donghae se vengó cuando Kyuhyun se encontró con los hyung de Hyukjae. Al parecer, el hombre más joven tenía una racha traviesa de una milla de ancho y encajaba justo entre los hyungs. Tuvo decenas de bromas, trucos y bromas, Hyukjae temía honestamente por su seguridad y cordura.

Hyukjae todavía se vio obligado a hacer estupideces por sus hyungs y Kyuhyun y fiel a sus palabras; Donghae siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo. (No quiere decir que no se unió a la diversión. Incluso compró una cámara Polaroid y se encargó de tomar las fotos del 'material de chantaje'). Hyukjae sufrió todo esto con una pequeña sonrisa indulgente en sus labios porque al final del día, Donghae se  _quedó._

La vida no siempre fue perfecta; tuvieron su parte de peleas y una vez casi terminaron por completo. Pero después de una semana miserable de no verse y hablar entre sí, Hyukjae se derrumbó y, literalmente, se arrojó a los pies de Donghae para pedir perdón, mientras que Donghae lloriqueaba y le rogaba a Hyukjae que lo dejará volver. La experiencia fue muy traumática para los dos; hicieron un pacto para no volver a mencionar la palabra con "R" nunca más.

En su mayor parte, se despertaron en los brazos del otro, compartieron un beso (aliento mañanero y todo) y comenzaron su día. Hyukjae dejaría a Donghae en su oficina (una firma de abogados respetable) y le daba un beso antes de que Donghae se bajara del auto. Se habían llamado durante el almuerzo y habían planeado qué cenar. A veces, cuando salían del trabajo al mismo tiempo, Hyukjae recogía a Donghae y compartían un beso tan pronto como Donghae cerraba la puerta del coche. A veces uno de ellos tenía que quedarse hasta tarde y el otro pasaba por allí y compartían un beso sobre la comida para llevar.

Habían compartido besos mientras hacían el amor, durante una ronda rápida en la ducha, durante la parte aburrida de una película. Compartieron besos después de otra pelea, pidiendo perdón y perdonando de la manera más sincera que conocían. Porque a veces las palabras se mezclaban y sus significados se distorsionaban. Pero un beso suave después de una discusión nunca dejó de expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Compartieron un beso de buenas noches antes de que Donghae se acurrucara en el cálido cuerpo de Hyukjae, abrazándose, con las piernas enredadas debajo de la manta.

Y sus besos ya no eran entre extraños. Los suyos eran una serie de besos entre enamorados.

**FIN**

 

* * *

 

[DESCARGAR PDF](https://bibliotecaeunhae.wordpress.com/2019/10/25/una-serie-de-besos-entre-extran%cc%83os/)


End file.
